beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Skyla Clearwater
This roleplay character belongs to Cara. All rights to this character belong to her. Find her here:- TheeWhiteWolf (talk) 12:38, May 8, 2013 (UTC) www.bebo.com/TheeWhiteWolf www.roleplaysocial.me/TheeWhiteWolf (renamed Skyla Monroe) "I'm a Doppelganger...I'm Bella Swan's Doppelganger"' '' '' -Skyla on being a Doppelganger Skyla Clearwater was born the middle sibling of Leah and Seth Clearwater. However unlike her siblings she is different in m'an'y ways but one major difference is her looks. "I'm not my sister Leah. Never even compare us because you do and your gone. Where as she's always had anger management problems i'm the bitch. Dont give me the she's older and wiser! She's a looser, second best when it comes to our parents. She's cocky where as im smart. She rushes into things i think things over first. That's the difference, between us. Yes i'm a wolf but im different to the rest. I'm smaller but more vicious. Sam had a long while trying to tame me. I'm a killer i admit it. Before i controlled what i am i use to kill, anything or anyone and now. Well i'm not as safe to be around as the others but you never know in time i may be. Though my sister hates it, i get the attention to be helped with this change, she hates the fact me and Jacob are close and she's almost an outcast from her behaviour. But like i said. Im not my sister so compare us? and well the teeth and claws will be out. You wouldnt want that now would you" '' -Skyla explaining who she is to the Cullens '' Unlike Leah and Seth who have olive skin, brown eyes and deep dark hair Skyla is completely different. Instead of olive skin she has skin that is pure as '' porcelain. Her eyes are not those of chocolate brown but instead eyes blue as ice and hair of light brunette. Imprint ''Skyla is the Imprint to Jacob Black much to the hatred of Bella. Having grown up together from the young age of one when her parents moved back to La Push they have been stuch to each others hips. 'However like every relationship before it started problems came to light, one major of a new coven meaning Skyla and Ja'cob had to run. Why? To keep everyone else safe from the harm that could of come to light. "So we run, we run and we dont stop be'cause the second we do we're gone. It's now or never Jake, do you stay and fight a force we can never beat or do we run and live. One life is all we have and now we must choose. Because at this second our lives lay in your hand's. We stay we die, we run we're Rouges. Would you rather die or be an Alpha to live?" '' - Skyla to Jacob '' However even after run'ning things were still unclear and months before the truth came out of their feelings and becoming imprints the girl who always hid her feels broke. Her silence rolled freely and the things she kept herself about love, about Jacob became public. "There's so much about me no-one knows, the way i hurt, the way i cry. Not even the way i love. Why? Because im scared, scared that i let the one i love close enough i'll get burned. I saw what happened to Leah, i dont want that to happen to me too. No matter how much i love him he can never know. He loves another so why let myself get hurt? There's so much inside that i hide each day, so much that i cant talk to my siblings about. Seth's to young to understand, and well Leah...i tell her and it'll be thrown back. Half the stuff i cant even tell Jake because i do then i fear i'll lose him.' Who else is there left to talk to in the world?" '' - Skyla breaking her slience '' ' 'Skyla and Jacob - Unbroken Love Category:Twilight Characters Category:Twilight Non-Canon